Shadowed Heart
by Shadowsfaith
Summary: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle of lies continue anew
1. Memories

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
".." -spoken  
  
'.'-thoughts  
  
*It was too much. Finally after all the years of lies, all the years of lying it was over. She couldn't take it any more and she snapped. She was supposed to spend the day with her mother just the two of them, but something had come up with her brother. Something that was more important than her. And do you want to guess what this all important event was? It was a soccer game. Just like all the other ones that he played. This was what her mother had ditched her for. But it was ok. It was only one thing, right? Wrong. They had been supposed to have this shopping trip for almost a year now. So now you must be thinking that it was just a little thing. Things happen. But it wasn't just that. Her father, her wonderful loving father had been promising to take her to the park to play some baseball. He was a busy man so she had let it slide thinking that he would remember a promise, right? Wrong again. She would remind him every weekend but he was too busy with this or that. She understood, of course she did. Any daughter would. But months later she simply gave up. I mean he was just too busy. So she had done the next best thing and called all her friends. They would do something with her surly? So she had called all of her friends. Each telling her that they were busy and why doesn't she try studying to pull her grades up. Hurt that everyone thought so lowly of her she went out to the park, alone. Yes a nice walk in the park would work to calm her racing thoughts and hurt emotions. But guess what she saw while walking through the park? Give up? Her friends and boyfriend having a picnic, she gaped. 'Yes they were all so busy' she thought sarcastically with a bit of sadness, 'with each other.' She watched for a moment her sensitive hearing picking up the conversation. They were talking about her. How she was such a stupid incompetent brat. She watched as he boyfriend flirted shamelessly with one of her best friend. Even her outer senshi were there laughing along with the inners. Perhaps what shocked her most was that even Setsuna had taken time from the time stream for this 'outing'. She trembled, rage filling every fiber of her being. She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies. Setsuna looked directly at her sadness filling her eyes before they became guarded again, 'I am sorry Princess, but it must be this way.'  
  
Usagi ran at that point, blindly. The rage inside just kept building and she ran until she could run no more at which point she stopped. She saw the lake and walked towards it. Still trembling she fell to her knees, the rocks digging into her knees and legs. 'Good' she thought sadistically, 'I hope they bruise.' And she pushed more of her weight onto her knees grinding her teeth together as the pain increased. Crimson blood speckled the rocks now but she paid no mind. All she wanted was the pain. It was funny she thought, how they could cause her so much pain yet she could never truly find it in her heart to hurt them in return. Unnoticed her broach started to glow. The glow overtook her as the scenery changed into a brilliant white abyss. "My child, what has happened to you?" a soft voice asked. Blinking Usagi looked up to see a woman kneeling in front of her. "What has happened to make you feel this way my child?" the woman repeated.  
  
"Lies," The woman cocked her head to the side almost as if asking. Visions of what had taken place just moments ago flashed before Usagi and then every other lie that she had been told. Every lie she had accepted, letting others think that she was too stupid to even see past their falsehoods. But she had, and she forgave them. Every time, but finally she was broken. The woman's eyes widened slightly as what Usagi saw she saw. How could this have happened without her noticing? She was a part of Usagi for heaven's sake. She should have known. Guilt took over the petite woman.  
  
"What can I do to make it better?" Usagi looked at the woman, knowing without knowing that this was the soul inside the crystal, and that she could trust this woman.  
  
"I want to leave, forever." Usagi's eyes were glazed, the only outward sign of pain. The woman paused thinking if it was within her power to grant this wish.  
  
"It would come with a price." She replied after a moment, slowly.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, dazed that it was even conceivable.  
  
"Your emotions." The woman answered plainly. Usagi looked at the woman and thought of the pain. No emotions meant no pain, but no emotions meant no happiness, no love. Ah, but no pain, such a concept.  
  
"Can it be reversed?" Usagi asked, a small frown taking over her features. The woman's eyes shined, pride filled, glad to see that her young charge was not one to jump head first into something like this.  
  
"Yes, but it would take a very determined and dedicated person." Usagi nodded taking this in.  
  
"What other-" Usagi trailed off looking for the appropriate word, "side effects will this have, should I take it?" Once again pride filled her eyes.  
  
"You will become older, and your physical appearance will change; regain all your memories as well as your locked powers."  
  
"And knowledge of this new world, will I gain that as well?" The woman smiled.  
  
"I will be able to give you enough to survive, all else you will have to discover on your own."  
  
"One more thing before I accept. What will the consequences of my actions be for this dimension?"  
  
"Memories of you shall be erased, the scouts shall remember Sailor Moon, but have no clue as to who she is. I am afraid that Pluto will still remember you but that is because she is the senshi of time, and there is naught I can do against her memories. Although I will be able to block it so that she will not be able to find you; should she break past my barriers we can rely on your changes to hide you."  
  
"Then, I accept on the condition that should the scouts encounter an enemy they cannot handle that you allow me to come back, to help." The woman stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You are sure?" Usagi nodded, "Very well, your condition is acceptable. It will take me a while to gather the energy for where I wish to take you and to make arrangements."  
  
"How long will it take?" Usagi asked. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to; just thinking of the scouts brought pain to her.  
  
"A week, two at the most, if you find someone within that time who you can trust and wish to take with you then simply inform me. Shall we start?"  
  
"There is no one I can trust, the sooner the better." Usagi answered determined to end the abuse that she had allowed to continue for so long.  
  
"Perhaps," the woman replied mysteriously before continuing, "Then stand in front of me." Doing as told Usagi came to stand in front of the woman, who was the crystal, her knees still bleeding freely. The woman pressed a hand just above Usagi's heart and chanted softly in Lunarian. Usagi felt a searing pain start in the area of her heart and she screamed. The pain intensified until it forced her to her already pained knees, spreading throughout her body like a wildfire. And then just like that it was gone and she felt nothing. Standing she looked at the woman.  
  
"It is done. You shall be able to detect emotions from others but to them you shall appear cold. Here perhaps is the only place that you can show emotions. It would not surprise me if the scouts attacked you. It will take a while for the full effects to take place." Knowledge flooded her as the woman took her hand away from her chest and wilted. Memories of what really happened in the Moon Kingdom, of the place she was to go to and a number of other things. Usagi smirked as she processed the onslaught of knowledge, the change already present.  
  
"They wanted a changed, and they are going to get one."  
  
"You must go now; I am too weak to support you here." Usagi smiled down at the woman kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi paused, "for everything." She gave another smile before she disappeared from the white realm.* 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
*Usagi felt a great deal calmer as she left the park that afternoon. After returning she had sat by the lake for a few minutes just taking in the new information as well as how she should act. She had decided that she would act 'normally' for now. Thinking about this latest turn of events Usagi was caught unaware as she bumped into someone. 'Same old Usa' She thought wearily, but something in her forced her arms to fly out and catch the flailing person. Looking up she was surprised to see two violet eyes staring at her.  
  
Rei sighed as she walked along the sidewalk just outside the park. She had just finished her chores and was looking for something to do. She had called all her friends houses only to find that on one was home. Usagi's mother had said that there had been a note saying that she had gone to the park and thought that perhaps she could find her best friend. So deep in her thought was she that she hadn't noticed until she had bumped into someone. She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt herself lose the struggle to stay standing. Imagine her surprise when two slender arms grabbed her wrist and set her right. Startled violet eyes opened to peer into the calm cerulean eyes of her best friend.  
  
"Usa! I was looking for you!" Rei was surprised to see her friend's eyes become bitter. Usagi blinked as she felt the emotions rolling off her friend, confusion, worry and surprise foremost. It seemed that the crystal was right. It had become a lot easier to read her friends.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Usagi asked  
  
"Have fun doing what? Chores? Usagi are you alright? You're not acting normal." Usagi blinked in surprise as the scene at the park came back to her. Startled she realized that Rei hadn't been there.  
  
Betrayal still lying close to her heart she asked, "Did you know?"  
  
"Know what? Usa, what's going on?" Worry for her friend overrode the other emotions Rei was feeling at the moment. Something serious had to happen for her friend to act like this. It was almost as if she was cold, and that just wasn't Usagi. Sensing her confusion and worry Usagi was a little relieved, but still wary.  
  
"I'm fine. Our friends decided to have a picnic today." Rei nodded  
  
"Yes, they called me to see if I wanted to meet them but I told them no, I had chores to do, and then I wanted to see you. I asked if you were going to be there and they told me you were busy, they wouldn't say with what though. So when I finished my work I stopped by your house. Your Mom said that you had come this way and that I might find you in the park, and here we are."  
  
"Why did you want to find me?" Rei smiled.  
  
"It's been awhile since it's been just us. I wanted to see if we could do something together." At this Usagi smiled. It had been awhile since they had done anything together, and she did miss the time with her friend. It was then as countless scenes of the two together that Usagi became sure of Rei's sincerity.  
  
"Let's go somewhere quiet, I need to talk to you." Rei nodded as she fell in beside her friend.  
  
"Should I call the others? If it's important I mean." Usagi tensed and Rei once again looked over at Usagi.  
  
"No." Sensing that she was on a touchy subject Rei let it drop and was relieved when her friend loosed up again. Looping her arm through Usagi's the two strolled down the street arm and arm.  
  
"So where are we going?" Rei asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Somewhere they won't look for me," was the answer. Rei didn't ask who 'they' were she was starting to get an idea, but she couldn't just let the opportunity to tease her friend pass by.  
  
"I guess that means the arcade is out, hm?" Usagi grinned feeling a bit lighter at the familiarity.  
  
"Yup, I was thinking Tokyo Tower, it's almost sun set. I bet the view is awesome!" Said tower loomed over them, just a few blocks over and the need to run almost overwhelmed Usagi. "Race you there!" With that she untangled her arm with Rei's and dashed off.  
  
Rei shouted, indignant as Usagi laughed. "Hey that's not fair! Get back here! Cheater!" Realizing that Usagi only got further away she took off running, laughing as well. Within minutes the two were within reach of the tower. Determined not to lose Rei grinned as she sprang for Usagi tackling her around the waist. With a squeal both teens went down. Breathing heavily the two slapped the ground as they fell, ensuring no serious damage. The two sat up still grinning.  
  
"Seems fighting monsters did some good." Usagi grumbled jokingly. Rei's smile grew wider. It was then that the two got a good look at the other and their laughter began anew.  
  
Finally gaining some semblance of control Rei stood up. Holding out her hand she looked down at her princess. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the blood and guilt flooded her heart.  
  
"Usagi, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Confused Usagi followed Rei's gaze to her knees.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, and you didn't do it. I did."  
  
"Did you fall? You don't usually fall that hard." Rei bent down to take a closer look at the wounds. "It looks like there are rocks in them. We should get this cleaned up, come on." Noticing Usagi's disgruntled look she smiled. "Don't want an infection now do you?" She teased.  
  
Helping her up the two walked into the lobby. After finding a bathroom and cleaning the scrapped knees the duo finally made it up to the top, and just in time for the sun to set. Almost immediately the light mood vanished.  
  
"Alright Usa, what's up?" Rei asked, all the previous worry and concern coming back as she noticed Usagi's scowl.  
  
"Before I tell you I want to know how you feel about me, and, don't take this the wrong way, but where you're loyalty lies." Confused Rei came up beside her friend, deciding that this was something Usagi needed to hear and that she would get her answers after.  
  
"My loyalty has and will always belong to you, and how I feel about you, well that's hard to say." Usagi visibly flinched before Rei continued. "I can't really put it into words adequately. You're my princess, my comrade, but most of all you're my friend, my sister. I look up to you, and admire you a great deal." Usagi's head snapped up, that was not what she was expecting. Rei smiled seeing the reaction out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why?" Such a simple word, yet it seemed to ask so much.  
  
"Why?" Rei repeated, "Why not? You're always the last one standing, always the first one up. You seem to know when some ones down and you're there to bring them back up. You love life, and you'd willingly go through hell for a friend, no matter the personal cost to you. You trust and forgive easily, and your patience is outstanding, when it needs to be, anyways. Not to mention you put up with me." Rei's had had gone out of focus long ago and now they came back. Turning her back on the sunset she rested her elbows and back against the railing as she turned to gauge Usagi's reactions to her words. "Usagi I know I don't say this often, but I love you, and I want you to know that no matter what I'm here for you." Tears filled blue eyes as Rei's arms came around her. The two hugged the sun still setting behind them and they stayed that way for a moment, just basking in the feeling. Rei pulled away slightly to look at the shorter girl.  
  
"Now I want to know what's going on. Something happened, Usa, please tell me." The shorter girl became stiff and hugged Rei tighter. Rei could feel the tears soaking her shirt, but it was irrelevant. At first she thought that Usagi wouldn't tell her but then soft words reached her ears.  
  
"They were at the park, all of them, all but you. Ami and Mamoru were together, I thought at first that they were just talking, but I saw the look in their eyes. They think I'm blind, I knew he didn't love me, but I thought he would at least have the nerve to tell me. They said that I wasn't fit to be leader. Haruka and Michiru thought said that they couldn't believe that I had beaten them so long ago. Oh, Rei, it wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't seen the looks in their eyes. They held so much disgust." Usagi shuddered as Rei struggled to keep her rage under control. "They said that the only reason they were around was for the future." Tears that had stopped resumed, "I didn't even like that future. Even Setsuna had taken a break from the Time Stream to attend. She laughed with them! All of them, they all laughed at me. They couldn't even say it to my face." Rei held Usagi tightly as she continued. "I'm so tired of all the lies, even my family lies to me. They all think I'm too stupid to even notice. So many times," Usagi's voice grew softer. "So many times they left me behind."  
  
"Usa, you listen to me." Rei's voice was steel. "They know nothing. If they even thought about it, even paid attention at all during the fights they would have noticed, they would have seen what I see. Don't let them get to you, their all just jealous. I can't believe they did that." Wide blue eyes stared at her.  
  
"You believe me?" Usagi's voice almost cracked. Rei smiled.  
  
"Usa, I'd believe you if you said pigs were flying if you were serious about how you went about it. I might have to see the proof myself first but you've never lied to me before, and as far as this incident goes, I can see no reason for you to lie to me. Now what are we gonna do about these traitors?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"On the Moon, betrayal was punishable by death." Rei replied thoughtfully. She felt Usagi shake her head.  
  
"I can't hurt them, even after all that. I suppose they have a right to their own opinions."  
  
"Usagi you amaze me." At Usagi's questioning look she elaborated, "Any one else would have been after those 7 with pitchforks and torches, hell, I'm ready to go after them with a pitchfork." Usagi giggled picturing Rei chasing after the scouts with a pitchfork throwing fireballs, while wearing a pair of horns and a tail. Rei just continued with a slight smile. "But not you, sometimes I think you're too good for us, an angel in disguise almost." Usagi snorted.  
  
"Hardly," Rei laughed the mood lighting a bit.  
  
"Oh, and what about those wings in the last battle, hmm?" Usagi blinked and then smiled.  
  
"That's different!" Rei just laughed.  
  
"Come on, Odango, I'll walk you home. It's almost 8."  
  
"You don't have to; you live in the opposite direction from me." Rei winked.  
  
"I know." Knowing that she wouldn't win the argument Usagi took one look at the starlit sky before they both started on their way.  
  
The walk to Usagi's house didn't take to long, and before either girl knew it they were there. Just as Usagi reached the door Rei pulled her back. "Usa, no matter what I'll be here for you." Before she could turn away she was enveloped in a tight hug.  
  
"That means a lot to me Rei." And then the door opened as she slipped into the light.* 


	3. Amendments

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
AN: I must say that I am in awe of all the reviews I got the first day this was released and I'd like to take the time to thank everyone and answer some of your questions.  
  
Q: What are the pairings?  
  
A: Usa's is a secret, but I'm not sure about Rei. Any suggestions?  
  
Q: Will Rei and Usa confront the other scouts?  
  
A: It is very likely, will they be beaten? Perhaps. We'll just have to see, keep in mind what the crystal said about the scouts.  
  
And now for my longest review so far.  
  
Q: I thought she was emotionless?  
  
A: Not yet, every change takes time. As the crystal gathers more power, the colder Usa will seem.  
  
Q: What's with Pluto, why was she sad about the betrayal?  
  
A: I'm glad someone caught that. I can't really reveal too much about that, lets just say that to her the Time stream is more important than loyalty.  
  
Q: Will Usa or Rei take the place as someone from DBZ?  
  
A: I must say that it certainly has a ring to it, but no. They will not be taking the place of anyone.  
  
Q: Pluto shouldn't be able to find Usa until she comes back.  
  
A: In the first chapter the crystal tells Usagi that she should be able to block Pluto from finding her but if she does manage to some how get through she wouldn't know Usagi from another person.  
  
Q: Rei should go with Usa. A: All I have to say to that is read this chapter. ^.~  
  
Q: If they come back they should bring the Z gang.  
  
A: You're thinking far ahead. As of this moment I haven't decided if they go back or not.  
  
Q: Pluto could just bring their memories back.  
  
A: I've made it so that this is impossible. The crystal is said to be the most powerful item in the universe, therefore not even Pluto would be able to go around it.  
  
Q: Usagi should get revenge on her family.  
  
A: If you remember Usagi said that even after everything they've done to her she still can't hurt them. This applies more so to her family. At least with the scouts they knew about her reasons for some of her 'habits' such as sleeping in, while her family had no clue. How were they supposed to know that Usa literally has the weight of the world on her shoulders?  
  
Q: Usagi's real friends should remember so they can blame the senshi.  
  
A: This wouldn't work too well because while Usagi has effected a lot of people perhaps only 3 can claim to be her true friends. Mokoti, Umino, and Naru, and out of those three only Mokoti knows about the senshi (following the manga version), thus they would have no idea why she left, unless she told them. As far as she's concerned she wants nothing to do with the semshi.  
  
Q: Reis grandfather a respected priest and her father a prominent politician could cause the senshi and the Tsukino's some serious trouble.  
  
A: Rei's father, while a politician left her when she was little and if I remember right they don't have a very good relationship. As for her grandpa, something is gonna happen with that.  
  
Warning: There is a moment in this chapter that may be questioning to some people, but I assure you that Usagi and Rei and NOT gay. I repeat they are NOT gay. I'm really sorry it's taking so long to get DBZ in there. I promise it'll be in the next chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed so far I love you!  
  
*The week went by fast and things stayed the same as much as they changed. Usagi's family continued to ignore her, while she and Rei seemed to grow closer than ever. The only time they encountered the scouts was in school and then they tried their best to ignore them. For their part the senshi were baffled as to the sudden change in their leader's attitude. It was towards the middle of the second week, perhaps Wednesday that the confrontation finally came.  
  
It was after school and Rei was waiting outside for Usagi to meet her when she saw her princess exit the twin doors. With a smile she started for the doors, but it soon disappeared when three figures converged on Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked up when three shadows fell across her frame. Expression neutral she looked up at the three inner senshi. "Excuse me, you are blocking my path."  
  
"What is up with you lately Usagi?" Minako asked her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I must admit, Usagi, that your behavior has been rather erratic this last week." Ami added.  
  
"What Ami means that you've been totally not yourself these past few days, what's up?" Makoto asked. Usagi looked at them mildly before resting her blue gaze on the last who had spoken.  
  
"I am aware of Ami's meaning, despite the fact that my hair color is blonde, it has nothing to do with my IQ, despite what you or anyone else thinks. Now I am meeting a friend and I would prefer not to be late." The three stared at their leader in astonishment. They had never heard her speak like this before, and were thrown off by it. Of course it could have been the look in her eyes which could have frozen lakes as well.  
  
"U,u,usa,usagi," Minako stuttered, trying to hold off her initial terror from those blue eyes. "This isn't like you."  
  
"What happened to your old self?" Makoto added in bewilderment. Usagi's eyes grew harder and colder.  
  
"There was no old me. Granted while I may not have been as I am now, I was never as you thought me to be. Expectations are a funny thing. While you all wanted me one way, you never expected me to be any other way than how I presented myself to you. Then you talk about me behind my back, after I have sacrificed everything for you, betray me in the worst way. May I ask what you have sacrificed in return, other than a few hours a day?"  
  
"We don't-" Ami began, before Usagi cut her off her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Do NOT try to refute what I know is true! I saw and heard everything with my own eyes, with my heart! If you know nothing else of me it is that I do NOT lie. Now remove yourselves from my path before I claim what is mine, granted by your betrayal!" The unfaithful scattered at the tone ringing in Usagi's voice, parting like the Red Sea. As the Senshi watched their former leader descend the steps they couldn't help but notice how her shoulders were squared, or how she seemed to float rather than walk. When Usagi reached the gate where Rei was standing, she smiled and motioned with her arm. "Shall we?" She asked her eyes still icy.  
  
Rei smiled in return, eyes glassy. She had always known that there was a leader inside her friend somewhere, and was glad to see that there was still something she could put her complete faith in, without fear of being hurt or rejected by it. Tears threatened to fall as she walked beside her blonde friend but she pushed them back while inside she swelled with pride. As they turned the Arcade came into view and the two entered. Picking a table in a corner they sat down and talked quietly of things that truly held no importance. Both were struck by the feeling of, for once, being normal teenage girls, with nothing more important than finals to worry about. At last the sky darkened and the girls parted ways. It would be many days before the two would see each other again and events would not stay as they had for the past few days. While still oblivious Usagi's family became increasingly aware of her coldness. Often when passing her in the hall they would notice an indifferent expression and a chill would surround them. They often would shiver as they passed almost feeling the ice in the air. It only served to isolate her more, but at this point it made no difference to her.  
  
Wednesday night as the family sat at dinner her father, mother and brother huddled together trying to ward off the cold that seemed to emanate from their daughter. They had talked together about her new attitude and had decided to bring it up tonight.  
  
"Usagi," Her mother hesitantly spoke, "You're Father would like to speak with you." Her father looked at Irene like she had just asked him to talk to God. He coughed. Usagi looked up from her dinner with eyes made of ice.  
  
"Then speak." She replied in an amused monotone after tiring of the silence.  
  
"Uhh, yes. Uhm, you see, you're mother and I," he coughed "noticed this new, uh, attitude, and were wondering if there was anything that you would like us to know, or do." His voice growing more confident as he continued on, "It is obvious to us that you have some, er, issues that you need to work through. We think it would be good for you to, err talk, to someone about your issues." Usagi's eyes flashed as she set the fork down.  
  
"My issues, hmm? Which one might you be talking about?" Usagi arched an eyebrow. "Would it be the broken promises? Perhaps the avoidance of those I hold dear? What about the betrayal of both my boyfriend and closest friends? Would any of these happen to be the 'issues' you were inquiring about?" Her parents stared for a moment but it was Shingo who spoke first.  
  
"Whoa, Odango got smart." Usagi glanced at him from the corner of her eye effectively shutting him up. Pushing back her plate she stood from her seat and sent a glance around the table to her silent family.  
  
"It would seem that you know nothing of 'my issues' and as such I don't see how you can even begin to think you know what's right for me. I suggest that you leave what you don't know alone." Turning she stalked towards the door, slipped into her shoes and out into the cool night air.  
  
After walking aimlessly through the streets Usagi felt a sudden pull in the direction of the Hiwaka Shrine. Never one to ignore instinct Usagi started toward the Shrine at a comfortable pace. Upon reaching her destination she started to ascend the mountain of stairs. Looking around the grounds she noticed that it was dark save the light coming from the moon. Walking around the temple towards Rei's room she noticed a flicker of light seeping through the window. Finding the door she quietly slipped in, taking off her shoes and padded softly towards her destination. As she neared she heard a soft sobbing coming from the room. Frowning she stepped quietly into the room as she let her eyes adjust to the candles light. Huddled in a corner, mikos robes wrinkled was her best friend, raven hair hanging limply covering most of her body and face. Closing the sliding door carefully, Usagi stepped fully into the room and made her way over to Rei's trembling form. Dropping to her knees in front of her best friend Rei finally became aware of her presence and looks through bloodshot eyes to the concerned eyes of her best friend. Before a word could be spoken Rei had launched herself into Usagi's waiting arms. It would be after midnight before Usagi was able to discern what had sent Rei into her hysterics.  
  
The two best friends sat on the floor holding each other. It had been quiet for about half an hour before either of the girls spoke. Surprisingly it was Rei who started.  
  
"How'd you know?" Usagi thought for a moment before answering quietly.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first. I had just had a 'talk' with my family and I was out walking around when I suddenly felt like I needed to be here. So I came." Rei was silent for a moment taking in what had been said before she spoke again.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know what that was about." Usagi smiled faintly.  
  
"Not until you're ready to tell me. Just as long as you don't push me away I won't ask for anything more." Rei felt her eyes mist over, but this time with love and disbelief.  
  
"Why do you stand by me? After everything I've said? After everything I've done?" The question was asked so quietly but Usagi heard it perfectly clear.  
  
"You've never given me a reason not to. Sure you've said some things that hurt, but it was always well meaning as far as I could tell. You've never intentionally done something to hurt me. Not to mention that every time it counts you've been there for me. And that's something that no one else can say. I need you as much as you need me, I can feel it." Rei smiled deciding that she could tell Usagi what had happened earlier that day. Just thinking about it brought the tears back but she choked them down and began.  
  
"It started out like all days do; I had completed my chores after school, done my homework and changed. I was kneeling before the fire, praying for lost souls, when Grandpa came to me. He said that we needed to talk. Curious and a little wary I followed him into the receiving room. I was surprised to see Yuuichirou was also present." Rei's eyes became unfocused as she relayed the past. "Grandpa told me to take a seat, so I did. After he sat down as well he began. He told me that it was unorthodox to have a female inherit. I was so tense. I could feel it coming. I had asked why Yuuichirou was there. Grandpa said that his training had been completed and as such he was putting him as the heir of the Shrine." Tears streamed from violet eyes. "It isn't fair! I studied hard to become a priestess and Grandpa said that I would be the heir. And then he just turned his back on me. He lied! Just like everyone else! Just like Father and Kaidou#!" Usagi gently rocked her as the tears started again, brushing her hair out of her face. And that was exactly how Grandpa found them when he came looking for Rei the next afternoon.  
  
Usagi had been thinking about last night, careful not to disturb her still sleeping friend when the sliding door slid open to reveal Grandpa. His face was a mask of displeasure as he spotted his granddaughter and her best friend. Usagi's eyes almost instantly became ice. Briefly taken aback by the fierceness of her glare he paused a moment before moving to wake Rei up. Usagi growled low in her throat, like a wolf protecting it's pups.  
  
"Wake her up and face the consequences old man." Grandpa stepped back the rime in Usagi's voice speaking wonders. He sputtered for a moment before regaining his thoughts.  
  
"She is my granddaughter and I shall do as I please where she is concerned. Need I remind you that this is my property young lady?" He glared at her, but was careful to keep his voice low.  
  
"This may be your property old man but she is no longer your concern. You have betrayed her just as every man in her life has done. You are below scum as far as I am concerned."  
  
"How dare you talk to me in such a matter? I am a highly respected priest and you are nothing but a little girl who can't even pass a grade!" Usagi snorted.  
  
"Highly respected, I think not. If memory serves correctly the newspaper wrote an article warning young woman to stay away from your shrine." Grandpa turned red remembering the article. "Old man I suggest you leave. If she wakes up with you in here there will be hell to pay and I doubt your pathetic heir will be of any help." Grounding his teeth he knew he had lost this argument. Turning to the door he rested a hand on the frame.  
  
"You can't stay with her forever! I'll have my say."  
  
"I can, and I will. I suggest whatever you have to say you say before Sunday has come to a close because you will never see either of us again." The door slammed against the wall and Rei opened her eyes slowly. Usagi's eyes immediately changed.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked whispered.  
  
"Enough. What did you mean when you said he wouldn't see either of us again after the end of Sunday?" Usagi sighed and shifted to sit up. She looked down at Rei for a moment before looking out the window.  
  
"It's part of what I didn't tell you that day in the tower. You know how they betrayed me, but you don't know what I did in response. I'm sure you noticed my seemingly drastic mood swings," After a nod from Rei she continued. "I ran to the lake, that's where I got the cuts. The Crystal activated and offered me a chance. I took it, after making sure that there would be no repercussions here." Rei's eyes flashed and Usagi sensed the fear taking over her emotions. "What did she offer you?" Usagi hesitated.  
  
"She offered me freedom from my emotions and a chance to start over in a new place." Rei gasped hands coming up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Usagi. Your emotions; but why?" Usagi smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm a coward I guess. I can't take the pain anymore Rei. I have nothing holding me here but you. The Crystal said that if I found someone worthy I could bring the as well. Rei I want you to come with me." Rei opened her mouth but Usagi shook her head. "Let me finish. As far as I can see you don't have anything holding you here either, but I can't make that decision for you. I leave Sunday; please tell me you'll consider it."  
  
Rei lowered her hands slowly from her mouth and set them in her lap. Thinking over the past few weeks Rei found that what Usagi had said was true. At first she had thought that she still had her Grandfather but after over hearing the conversation earlier she wasn't so sure. Eyes lowered to look at the floor Rei broke the silence that had spanned the minutes as she thought. "I'm sure of nothing at the moment, save one thing, one person. And I can't leave that one thing, one person alone, no matter what happens." Usagi tried to relieve the pain that found its way to her heart at Rei's words, though she understood.  
  
Rei smiled as she noticed her friend take her words the wrong way and placed a hand gently onto one of Usagi's. Usagi looked up eyes clouded. "There is no choice involved. I will not leave you and as you said there is nothing here for me left."  
  
Usagi broke out into a relieved smile. "I should tell you that when we do leave we will change. We'll be older, we'll look different, and memories of what truly happened in the past will be unlocked." Rei nodded.  
  
"What about here? And where are we going?"  
  
"Everyone's memory will be erased although the scouts will remember Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Pluto will remember but it will seem as if it was simply an alternate timeline. If she does in fact remember or try to reawaken the memories in the scouts of us they will simply think she is crazy. Life will go on." Rei nodded again before gracefully standing.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Well since schools over for today I suggest we gather whatever we want to take with us and put it in our subspace pockets." Rei closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"A new life." She whispered.  
  
"And a new start." Usagi finished.*  
  
#Kaidou-Kaidou is Hino Rei's love interest in "Casablanca Memories." He is the top assistant of Rei's father, a famous politician. Ever since Rei was little, Kaidou was like her brother to her. Kaidou told her that Casablanca flowers and the color white suited her. Ever year he sent her gifts for her birthday in her father's name. Kaidou was supposed to be the successor to Hino-san, but he told Rei that he didn't consider him a adult, didn't want to have an unhappy daughter (like Rei), didn't think he would be good for politics, and he never wanted to marry. Rei thought that he was like herself; however, one day, Rei saw Kaidou with another woman and found out that Kaidou was going to marry her because Hino-san said for him too. Rei knew then that he would follow the same path as her father, and she was also hurt because she was in love with him and wanted him to marry her. They kissed in the rain before he left. 


	4. Distress

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
Once again I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers! I love you guys! You really are my inspiration! I'd like to specifically thank my continued reviewers ejghorselady, angel313, Silver moon Goddess, Maiden Genis. Before I begin there's only one review I feel I need to comment on.  
  
"can't help but feel you're making her into another 'perfect soldier' so  
to say" Ok You caught me *grins*, although only in a way. I want to make it so that Rei will be able to tell what Usagi is feeling, and that's probably going to be because Rei knew her before and after, but there will be other times when Usa will show a softer side.  
  
Also I was rereading this and I noticed I made a mistake. In the last chapter I put Wednesday and it should really have been Friday afternoon and Saturday morning. The comment about school being over is due to the fact that Japanese schools go half day Saturday I believe.  
  
Other Notes! They finally made!! Yay! Trunks and Goten will NOT be in this fic as far as I can see. But I do have a way of bringing Mirai into this, so keep voting! Speaking of voting the results for Rei's boy are as stands.  
  
Mirai Trunks- 1 17-1 Vegeta-2  
  
Looks like Vegeta's in the lead. Keep voting! I'll even let you vote once for each chapter! ~.^ I'm not sure when I'll stop voting but I'll let you know! Now on with the story!  
  
*The next morning found the two best friends standing in a grove of cherry trees. Pink petals swirled around the young women. They looked around the park trying to absorb as much as possible. This truly could be the last time they would ever see this park, this place. Usagi gazed at her best friend.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to come with me?" Rei grinned.  
  
"I'm not about to leave an Odango like you to an innocent world. Who knows what trouble you might get into?" Usagi was about to retort but Rei continued. "And I can't let you get into trouble alone, huh?" Usagi laughed as Rei winked at her conspiratorially before sobering.  
  
"You know I won't be the same? The magic will take full effect." Rei nodded. "Is there anything you wanna do before we leave?" Rei eyes clouded slightly before a devious grin took its place. Still grinning she grabbed Usagi's hand and started to run out of the park. Usagi laughed as she trailed behind her friend.  
  
"Rei, where are we going?" Rei continued to grin.  
  
"It's a secret!" She answered in a sing song voice. As the girls continued on down the busy streets of Tokyo Usagi began to recognize the area.  
  
"Rei, we wouldn't be headed towards the arcade now would we?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Any reason in particular?" again all she got was an illusive answer. As the arcade came into view they slowed to a walk. Looking through the windows Usagi saw a familiar black head and scowled. Rei felt her friend stiffen behind her and grinned. She pulled her in through the sliding glass doors.  
  
"Rei, what are you up to?" Usagi could practically see the horns sprout. Rei stopped and turned around.  
  
"Usagi while you can't seem to find it in your heart to do anything to him, I can." Usagi saw the storm brewing. "besides, I need to take out my anger out on the male race, and who better?" Usagi laughed.  
  
"If you feel you must then I suppose I can't stop you. Although I think I'll enjoy this little show." Rei grinned before her face transformed into a mask of anger. A cloud of anger floated over her head. People scrambled out of her way as she marched up to the ignorant black haired man. Mokoti backed away from the counter and muttered incoherent warnings. Still the man was ignorant. A red aura hung in the air as the woman tapped the man on the shoulder. As he turned the first thing he saw was a fist before he momentarily blacked out. As the man fell from the chair the woman picked him up and shook him.  
  
"Wake up you asshole, you've got some explaining to do." As she shook him again his blue eyes fluttered up in confusion.  
  
"Rei, what the hell was that for?" The young man jerked out of her grasp and staggered to his feet. A pain in his jaw alerted him to the swollen bruise. Rei's smile turned sweet.  
  
"Mind telling me what I missed at the picnic?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, we were just talking about who should take the place of our current 'leader'." Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I wasn't aware that she was resigning." Mamoru grinned.  
  
"Oh she's not aware that she is either." Rei's smiled sweetened.  
  
"So you're planning on overthrowing Usa?"  
  
"Yeah, so you're upset that you missed the rag session?"  
  
Rei grinned, "Oh yes, so upset, but I think I can make up for it now." Before the man could respond Rei shoved her palm into his nose, delighting in the crunch she felt. Stepping back she preformed a spin kick that sent him down.  
  
"Get up you coward. I can't believe you. After everything she's been through!" Seeing no sign of him standing she grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged him up to look in her raging violet eyes.  
  
"Betrayal is punishable by death, you're lucky my princess is against your death. But I shall leave you forever scarred as you have scarred my princess." Quicker than the eye could see she grabbed a knife from the counter and dragged it from his forehead to chin. "My final 'gift' to you, is that this world will never have to deal with your ignorance in the future." Pulling back her leg she prepared to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Mamoru winced waiting for the pain to come but a bright light flashed and the memories of Tsukino Usagi and Hino Rei disappeared from the world.  
  
Mamoru got up from the floor and looked around wondering what the hell just happened. Blood dripped from his nose and he reached to touch it. He winched before screeching.  
  
"That bitch broke my nose!" Almost immediately he wondered who he was talking about. He blinked as blood dripped from his eye and moved his hand from his nose to his forehead, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Mamoru, you should get to the bathroom, or better yet the hospital. You don't look so good." Mamoru nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he was surprised to find a long jagged cut from his forehead, over his eye and ending at his chin. Grabbing a handful of towel he pressed them to the wound deciding that perhaps he should go to the hospital. He laughed to himself thinking the wound would heal it's self in no time. Little did he know that the senshi of mars was no to be taken lightly, and the scar would haunt him for the rest of his life, reminding him of how he screwed up, while continually tormenting him with the secret of whom had given him the scar and what he had done to deserve it.  
  
Usagi and Rei landed surprisingly on their feet. Usagi took a moment to look around their surroundings, surprised to be surrounded by forest. Before she could think on their surroundings anymore Rei suddenly pitched forward and Usagi reacted instantly. She grunted as the weight of her friend fell against her. Rei's eyes fluttered for a moment and Usagi noted that her friends normally violet eyes were now crimson. Taking this chance to observe she also noted that Rei's normally raven hair held streaks of crimson. Gently laying her down she turned to look around the forest. It was quiet about midmorning judging by the suns position.  
  
Goku looked up sharply from his work out as two high power levels appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Without a second thought he jumped into the sky and took off in their direction certain that Vegeta would be right behind him. Honing in on the kis he turned South a bit and sped up. As he came to a stop above a thick layer of canopy he frowned. The ki seemed to be flickering as if trying to decide if it should stay visible. With a start he realized that he was directly above the owners of the kis. Silently he descended. As the trees blocked his sight he was sure he saw something silver flicker. Landing softly on the ground he noticed that obviously he wasn't quiet enough as the source of the silver stood defensively in front of what could only be seen as a crimson heap.  
  
Usagi wearily eyed the black haired man before her. She had felt him approaching but had hoped that he would pass on by. Mentally she grumbled about her bad luck. She had a feeling that the other person approaching would be a friend of his. She cursed her luck again. Usagi grinned to herself in the privacy of her mind. Try as he might to hide his ki she could sense his full power, maybe her luck wasn't so rotten after all.  
  
Goku studied the woman before him. Silver hair hung in two buns with streamers. Goku had to admit that the odd silver eyes of the woman before him unnerved him, almost as much as the cold glare in them did. Of course he laughed at himself. He had fought worse than this woman yet just by looking in her eyes he was unsettled. Yet his instincts told him that something about this woman should intimidate him. Never one to mistrust said instincts he kept his body tense. It wouldn't do to give her a reason to fight by getting in to a defensive stance himself, but it was also prudent not to be unprepared. It became obvious after a minute of silence that she would not be the first to speak so he took it upon himself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Son Goku." Holding out a hand he introduced himself. Usagi didn't move and Goku sighed rubbing a hand behind his neck he became a bit more serious. "I can tell by your appearance that you aren't from around here. May I ask what you want with Earth?" Not expecting a reply he jumped when a soft voice answered.  
  
"That is none of your concern." Her cool gaze remained on him but her stance had relaxed a bit. Nonetheless Goku could tell that should he attack her she wouldn't be caught off guard. His brown eyes hardened slightly.  
  
"If you are here to harm it or its people in any way you should be warned that we are not defenseless." She simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As I can tell by your welcoming party, I see your friend has arrived." Before another word could be said a large ball of energy came crashing through the trees. Goku's eyes widened slightly at the seemingly unprepared woman raised a hand and caught the light. Closing her hand in a graceful gesture the ball of light was gone. The woman bent down and picked up the crimson pile, now noticeably a woman and turned back to Goku as a portal opened behind her. "Tell the Prince it is rude to attack guests so." Without another word the women disappeared into the portal. Goku felt shock flood his system as Vegeta joined him on the forest floor, permanent smirk visible.  
  
Closing his mouth slightly Goku turned to the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta that was uncalled for."  
  
"It got rid of the menace didn't it?" he asked gruffly as he crossed his arms.  
  
"No, actually it didn't. I think we have a serious problem on our hands."  
  
"What? What do you mean it didn't get rid of them? You don't feel them anymore do you?"  
  
"And that is exactly the problem. Vegeta, she caught your attack and made it disappear just as quickly. Not only that but she knew who you were without even seeing you."  
  
"What do you mean by all that? That was one of my stronger attacks! Some onna couldn't have caught it and dispelled it! And all the races who knew who I was are long sense dead! Where did they go? They couldn't have gone far!" Goku's frustration level shot up and he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. After Chichi had left him with his one year old son the Goku everyone knew had vanished, along with some of his better personality traits. Then again, he could just have been hanging around Vegeta too much. Nonetheless Goku was at the end of his rope and the Saiyan prince wasn't helping any.  
  
"The woman said to tell the prince that it was rude to attack guests and then vanished into a portal. After that I lost track of their kis, it was almost like they had both vanished off the Earth. But that can't be. The way she said 'guest' made it seem like they were going to be here for a while." Vegeta's face grew thoughtful.  
  
"What did they look like, anything unordinary?" Goku studied his friend's features. This was certainly unlike him. Goku sighed.  
  
"I only got a good look at one of them; all I saw of the other was crimson and a streak or two of black. The woman I was talking to before you barged in had long silver hair pulled up in a strange style." He didn't say weird; after all he'd seen some weird things before and while the hairstyle was unique, he just couldn't call it weird. "Two buns, one on either side of her head, the remaining hair was let loose in streamers. She had the most peculiar eyes. They were silver like her hair, but so cold. Even after all the villains we've faced I've never seen something so cold." He looked up at Vegeta at this point; the thoughtful look had changed to a frown. Noticing he had stopped Vegeta snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well, keep going." At this point Goku frowned, trying to recall the image of the woman who had been in front of him moments ago. After several seconds he found it and continued.  
  
"She was tall about 5'9" I'd say. Slender and graceful: the way she dispersed your attack and the way she picked up her comrade. It was like she was born doing it. She had the reflexes of a fighter, although you'd never know it by looking at her body. It's strange her image is flickering. It's getting harder and harder to see her." Vegeta's head shot up. Out of all the people he knew Goku had one of the best memories. Something else must be influencing his mind to make it forget so quickly. "The only thing I really remember now is her aura. It was powerful. I remember feeling intimidated despite myself, almost like I was a little boy facing a dragon, or goddess." Vegeta snorted at this point.  
  
"Did you get anything else, a name, age, anything?" Goku shook his head.  
  
"The only thing she told me was what I told you, and that anything else wasn't my concern." Vegeta mumbled to himself, before looking at Goku an almost confused look upon his face.  
  
"Some of the things you say remind me of someone, but that race has been dead long ago. At this point the only two things even supporting that theory is the fact that she used a portal, and her hair style. I know for a fact that the scriptures said no one of that race could have survived." Curious Goku couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Which race?"  
  
"The Lunarians." Goku's eyes widened slightly again.  
  
"But I thought they were just a fairy tale!" Vegeta looked up at Goku.  
  
"So did, until about 5 minutes ago. I'll have to do some research just incase. We need to know who were dealing with just in case they do decide to be violent. Someone should inform the others, they can help with the research." Looking up at the sky Vegeta noticed the sun in the western portion of the sky as Goku volunteered to inform the others.  
  
"Shouldn't you be picking up your brat, Kakarot (am I spelling this wrong, minna?)" For about the fifth time that day Goku's eyes widened, before another word could be said the Saiyan was in the sky and gone.*  
  
Ok I don't usually add end authors notes, I figure you guys listen to me talk enough as it is in the beginning but I'm looking for someone who knows about locations, attacks, and maybe a bit about the villains of DBZ. Not to mention someone to bounce ideas off of, and to kick my butt into gear when I don't feel like writing (although you reviewers are really helpful in that department) If you'd like to apply (by apply I mean email me and see if we get along) Ja ne for now! 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
Notes: I have to say that this chapter certainly had a mind of its own. I think a few of you shall be shocked by one of my little twists. Like many of you have stated in your reviews I am trying my best to avoid cliché topics and believe that this is one of my better twists. Like I was saying I truly only had about half of this planned and the rest just kind of followed. I didn't get half the stuff I wanted to get done accomplished but I think that it would best be pushed to the next chapter, where it WILL happen...*nods* Remember there will be a lot of twists! I mean a lot. Things that happened chapters back will come in to play in the future.  
  
Julia- You were wondering who my mystery char is, well let me assure you that a-he will NOT be paired with Usa and B- he is not mine...although I can certainly dream.  
  
JasonC- You're right, Pluto can't overpower the crystal but she does remember Sailor Moon and Mars as well as their previous identities. Along with Pluto the other scouts also remember Sailor Moon and Mars, but NOT their identities. Pluto would be able to convince the scouts to go and bring Mars and Moon back.which just might happen.  
  
Ok now time for my little ploy for reviews! Rules are basically as follows. People with the most review go first, in case of a tie who ever reviewed first will go first and you have to have at least two reviews to get on. I may increase this as the chapters grow more numerous. Also I'd just like to say 50+ reviews!!! *dies* Think we can make 65 for this chapter? ^.~  
  
Now..drum-roll please! Coming in with four reviews are Angel313 and Maiden Genisis! With three egjHorselady and Skittles the Sugar Fairy!! Just behind them with two reviews are Julia, JasonC, and Damia Queen of the gypsies, Silver Moon Goddess1, and Eo!! Thanks so much for all your reviews whether you made the list or not. I really can't say this enough; you guys are my inspiration!!  
  
*Usagi grinned slightly to herself as she stepped from the portal in front of a medium sized house. One would have called it a mansion had it been much bigger. Walking into the entrance hall she went straight to the back of the house and up the stairs. Upon reaching a landing she turned right into another hallway. Opening a door on the left with her foot she edged into the room. Casting a glance around the room she moved slowly with her burden. Setting Rei down on the bed she covered her up with a red quilt and silently shut the door. As she journeyed down stairs her senses flew before her warning her of the presence waiting down stairs. Grinning openly now her eyes lit with joy as she flew down the stairs tackling the unaware man from behind.  
  
"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" The blonde haired man turned catching the sliver woman in his arms laughing.  
  
"Well now, there can't be Chaos without his arch nemesis Cosmos, now can there?" Usagi hugged the man tightly before dragging him into the living room. "Whoa, slow down Imooto." He laughed, allowing her to drag him. Sitting him at one end of the couch she sat down on the other, resting her feet on his lap. He gave her a playful glare.  
  
"Do I look like a foot stool to you?" Seeing the grin on her face he quickly replied. "Never mind I don't wanna know. I see you finally ditched those losers." A sigh was heard from the other side of the couch and he looked up worried.  
  
"Yeah, but I never expected the outers to be there as well." His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What about Setsuna?"  
  
"Nii-san you should know that the timestream comes first in Setsuna's loyalty." He shook his head sending blonde and black hair flying.  
  
"I know I just thought." He sighed and placed a comforting hand on her ankle. "So how'd you wind up here?"  
  
"Mother, actually." She grinned suddenly. "You know I didn't realize Mom was in the crystal until we got here?" Mokoti burst out laughing, bending over at the waist holding his stomach. Smirking at her own stupidity she kicked him lightly in the chest. Catching his breath he continued to grin.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Oh I knew you. Remember I always called you Nii-san when I saw you?" Mokoti grinned again.  
  
"You should have been there when someone told me that you had a crush on me. They couldn't understand why I started laughing. It was hilarious. Getting back on topic, Mom doesn't have a lot of power; she must've had to take something from you" Usagi nodded.  
  
"My human emotions were the price." Motoki blinked.  
  
"But you weren't human to begin with." he trailed off. Usagi sighed.  
  
"I was partly. It was mostly because of my attachments to the humans that I adopted some of their emotions. After I saw them there I reacted with human emotions and that's when Mom showed up. I wonder if she knew that I didn't know her."  
  
"I'm sure she did. Mother always seems to know." Usagi's eye brows drew together.  
  
"Do you know why she became trapped in the Crystal?" Mokoti shrugged.  
  
"How am I supposed to remember? That was millennia ago." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed again.  
  
"That's so mature." Usagi grinned.  
  
"Oh and your just so much more mature than I am." He grinned at her cockily.  
  
"I am the eldest after all." Indignation colored her face as she grabbed a couch pillow and hit him with it.  
  
"By two whole seconds!" He laughed as she flung herself at him, bringing them both to the floor. The duo continued to wrestle as Rei quietly watched tensely from the stairs, waiting for a chance to join the fray and protect her friend.  
  
Both figures froze as the strange man pinned Usagi to the floor. Her left arm was restrained above her head; her right was stuck in the air battling against Mokoti's, one leg was wrapped around his back while the other she used for leverage. Just as Rei was about to grab him Usagi grinned up at him; something in that grin made her stay where she was.  
  
"Think you got me Chaos?" Usagi asked using his ancient name. Rei once again tensed a battle fought long ago coming to mind. Mokoti gazed down at his sister questioningly. His answer never came in the form of a vocal response. Quicker than either Rei or Mokoti could follow Usagi pushed up with her foot, using the leg around his waist to flip him. Continuing in the same lighting motion she held his arms above his head in one hand, while his legs were locked between her knees and feet. Grinning she looked down at the dumbfounded expression on her twins face. "I win!" Glancing up she caught sight of crimson eyes. "Hey Rei, how's your head?"  
  
"Usagi! Get away form him, he could hurt you!" Usagi blinked.  
  
"Him?" She pointed to the man pinned beneath her. "He's just a big old teddy bear." The man on the floor pouted and would have crossed his arms over his chest if he could, but instead he settled for sticking his tongue out at the woman sitting on him.  
  
"I am not! I'm dangerous! Fear me!" Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"And this ladies and gentlemen is one of the most feared powers in the universe. Be afraid." The sarcasm in her voice did nothing for the situation as Rei continued to gawk at her princess. Here she was sitting on top of the most feared villain and she was making sarcastic comments and calling him a teddy bear.  
  
"Usagi have you lost your mind? That's THE Chaos! The one we that killed all of us, remember?!" Mokoti or Chaos strained to look at Rei from his position on the floor.  
  
"Yes, well, terribly sorry about that. Nothing personal you understand. When the Fates say jump we simply ask how high?" Rei continued to stare open mouth. Where had the villain trying to destroy the world gone?  
  
"Aren't you trying to kill Usagi?" Rei asked as Usagi stood, pulling him with her. Mokoti looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Now why would I want to kill my baby sister?" he asked slinging an arm around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
"Hardly; One I'm your only sister and two I'm your twin or did you forget?" This was all too much for Rei's newly awakened mind to handle: The ultimate villain of the universe a teddy bear, not to mention her princess' twin. While the two continued their banter Rei's scarlet eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed against the stairs. The twins looked up startled before looking at each other and then back at Rei. The mutual thought was 'what'd we do?'  
  
"Hey weren't her eyes purple last time around?" Interrupted the building silence and Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just NOW noticed that? I suppose I should point out the red highlights in her hair weren't there either." Mokoti's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.  
  
"I KNEW something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on it."  
  
"And they say I'm the dense one"  
  
"Hey!" After a moments pause, "Shouldn't we move her? That can't be comfortable." Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Pick her up; I'll lead the way to her room." Mokoti's head shot up.  
  
"What?! Why do I have to carry her? She's your guard!"  
  
"You're the one who made her pass out."  
  
"Not uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Not uh!" At this point both had leaned in towards the other, almost as if it would make their argument that much more potent.  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Not uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!" A sigh surprised them both as they jumped back, only to trip and land in a heap on the floor. Harmony looked at her children, or rather their knot of limbs and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I'm glad to see that after all these years you two still act as you did the first time around." Silver and grey eyes shot up to meet the lilac gaze of their mother. In their hurry to get up they only fell back into a bigger mess. Lost under the tangle of limbs silver and grey eyes caught, silently communicating. Identical grins stretched across their faces as they both pulled together before flying at their laughing mother. Unaware of her danger Harmony continued to laugh as four arms came around her and tackled her to the floor.  
  
A shriek came from the poor woman on the bottom. "Cosmos! Chaos! You aren't 5 any more!" She would have said more had the twins not moved on to the next phase of their plans. Laughter once again filled the air as four hands began to tickle their victim mercilessly.  
  
With a groan Rei raised a hand to her forehead. She had just had the strangest dream: For it had to be a dream. What else could explain Chaos being Usagi's twin? Shrieks and shouts of laughter brought her out of her thoughts. "Where am I, a nursery?" Rei wondered out loud. Suddenly the laughter and shouts ceased. Perhaps nothing but the 'dream' could have prepared Rei for what met her eyes.  
  
Standing in the middle of the living room were three beings; as they could only be described as that. On one side stood Usagi, her entire aura silver, almost blinding; directly behind her stood, perhaps, the most beautiful woman Rei had ever seen. Flowing silver hair streaked liberally with black fell to her thighs. The stray pieces that had come out in their previous romp floated about her creating the illusion of wings. Her grey eyes smiled kindly at Rei. Her aura blended with the two figures on either side of her with no trouble. Almost as if dark was meant to fade to light, and light to fade to dark. Closing the group was Chaos. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Cosmos and Rei wondered how the unknown woman seemed to stand out. His blonde hair had streaks of black and his grey eyes glittered mischievously. He grinned at her openly, his dark aura creating shadows along the walls.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friend and guardian. "Rei I'd like you to meet my family." Rei abruptly pulled herself from the floor and stood up before bowing to the beings in front of her. Even her best friend seemed different in this company. "This is my mother Harmony and my twin Chaos." Questions rose in Rei's claret gaze and Cosmos laughed.  
  
"Come sit down and I'll explain it to you." Rei nodded hesitantly before collapsing into a love seat while the family took the couch. "You want to know how this can be my family when we know of my past life." She smiled as Rei nodded, still mute with the wonder before her.  
  
"Think back if you can," Came Harmony's melodious voice, "to a time before the universe was created. I was alone, and as such very lonely. Using the powers I had always had within me I created my children. They were twins, beautiful and all I could ever hope for, although I must admit they are a bit childish even after all these years. They became the balance that is contained within my name, just as they were contained within me. I named them Cosmos and Chaos, light and dark. It was from them that the planets and stars came to be about. If I remember right they were complaining about the lack of hiding spaces for tag." A smile lit her face as Cosmos and Chaos looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
"At some point after millennia upon millennia Chaos, I believe, created more than Cosmos and upset the balance. In an effort to right it's self the balance destroyed both extremes; My children. But as they came from me, their souls can not die. When my children were destroyed I had a vision of their next life; In the moon kingdom. I laughed at the irony of it. You see the Moon Kingdom had been my daughter's fondest creation. Knowing that my daughter would some day become princess of her beloved kingdom I gave a crystal to the Queen at the time and locked myself within. None but my daughter would be able to unlock the true power of the crystal, and eventually with her brother, myself." Cosmos' face grew thoughtful.  
  
"So that's how it happened. I always wondered why you were locked in the crystal."  
  
"You mean the whole day you knew she was Mom." Cosmos' stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"It's not my fault Queen Serenity and Pluto would change my memory every time I remembered!"  
  
Finally having found her tongue Rei asked "Surly if they are to be reincarnated forever they would have been immediately, why did you not wait?" Harmony smiled sadly.  
  
"The Fates, cruel creatures that they are masked their signature and energy. I could have looked but at the chance that I would miss them. If I had done this I would have forgotten my vision, and would have lost the only definite chance of seeing them again.  
  
All was silent for a moment as thoughts circled in the groups mind before it was broken by an inappropriate yet imperative point. "We need new names.""*  
  
Ok I know I don't usually do AN's at the end but I REALLY want to know what you think about Harmony and Mokoti. I don't believe I've EVER seen it done, whether in the original Sailor Moon stories or in any of the crossovers. Let me know!! 


	6. Faith

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.  
  
Time- AU, for both shows  
  
Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?  
  
Due to FF cracking down on AN as chapters I'm going to be putting the note here for future reference.  
  
I know a lot of you are wondering about the couples so I'll try to clear it up a bit without giving it away. *grins* It's my hope that by the time people find out the couple they'll be so enamored with my story that they'll continue to read and review. Sly I know. Second off their will be A LOT of twists. At least I hope so, so try not to be too sure about something *grins*  
  
No one will be paired with Gohan. I'm not sure if I said this before but I think a 7 year old dating a 21 year old wouldn't be socially acceptable. Not your fault I probably should have mentioned ages before. So here they are.  
  
Usagi- 21 although her soul is millennia old  
  
Motoki- 21 although his soul is also as old as Usagi's  
  
Harmony- Time has no meaning to her, looks about 30  
  
Rei-21  
  
Goku-24  
  
Gohan-7  
  
Vegeta-25  
  
Mirai Trunks-22  
  
17- errr he's an android..  
  
I'm not sure about Rei's pairing thus I'm leaving it up to you..Here's how they stand. Also note that Usagi WILL be with one of the below but to keep you guessing I putting everyone down.  
  
17- 5 votes  
  
Vegeta- 7 votes  
  
Mirai Trunks- 3 vote  
  
Goku- 2 Votes  
  
Looks like Vegeta is in the lead, keep voting!  
  
Chapter Notes:  
  
First off I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to get this out. REALLY REALLY sorry!! This chapter is a bit different than the rest might have parts that can be considered tear jerkers.  
  
I lost all my Chapter 6 reviews when I took down the note T.T I'm really sorry about that! But thank you to everyone that reviewed!! The Review game is still open but as I said I lost all my reviews on the last chapter so I can't update it. Although I would like to thank everyone who pointed out I was spelling Motoki wrong *sweatdrops* I'm afraid the reason I spelled it that way was because that's how I was pronouncing it.  
  
* Usagi sighed. Leave it to Chaos to bring THAT up. Despite her current predicament she smiled at the thought of her twin. To anyone watching they wouldn't have noticed a change in expression save for perhaps the furrowed brows eased and her eyes sparked with mischievous light. The weather took a turn for the worst unknown to the preoccupied woman. Clouds floated in on the sudden breeze dark and forbidding; it wasn't long before the rain came. When next Usagi looked up the streets were deserted and the rain fell heavily everywhere.  
  
About to return to her thoughts a noise to her right brought her attention back to the present. Usagi frowned as lighting struck followed by its brother thunder. The earth shook with the echoes as they rolled through the empty streets sending youngsters running for their parents. Again the cry sounded and her feet turned on their own accord. Trees loomed over head threateningly but as with the weather the woman didn't notice. Shadows cast fear into the fertile imagination but the woman was not to be diverted by such petty things. Soon a playground loomed in the distance and Usagi was certain this was where the sound was coming from. Indeed at that exact moment the lightning gave illumination and the cry came in unison with the thunder. Picking up her pace Usagi was soon on the fringes of the play ground. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the emotions that surrounded the area before pinpointing the source.  
  
Moving forward Usagi bent at the waist to look into the tunnel. Lightning struck again illuminating the small figure of a boy, hair sticking in all directions. "Well hello there." Usagi greeted. The boys head shot up and Usagi felt her heart constrict at the sight of tears. "What are you doing here out in the middle of a storm?" She was slightly shocked as he bolted into her arms as another round of lightning lit up the sky. Lifting him into her arms he burrowed his head in her neck.  
  
"My Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." Usagi smiled.  
  
"You're safe with me, Gohan." She felt the boy shudder.  
  
"How'd you know my name? And why aren't you wet, how come I'm not wet?" Gohan looked up around him to see it still raining. Usagi laughed and the boy forgetting his fear looked up at the purity of it. His eyes grew wide as he took in her face, and then as if something distracted him behind her. "Are you an angel?"  
  
Usagi's eyebrow rose. "Why would you think that?" "You know my name, and we're not getting wet." He reached out behind her. "And you have wings." Usagi eyes held a bit of wonder at this small boy she held cradled in her arms.  
  
"You can see my wings?" She flapped the invisible appendages slightly self consciously before they settled against her back.  
  
"uh huh," he looked up at her. "Can I touch them?" Usagi nodded and folded them around her front hiding them both from view. Now easier to reach Gohan's small hand fell against the soft feathers and Usagi smiled feeling the boy warming up. "Their so soft!" Gohan whispered in awe.  
  
"How about we get out of this weather?" Attention back on his surrounding Gohan remembered his fear and jumped as the thunder roared. Nodding he burrowed further in her embrace. Leaning down she whispered softly in his ear. "Close your eyes." Without question he did so and Usagi smiled. "Good boy." Concentrating on her room Usagi teleported them there once she had the lock. Opening her wings she sat him on the bed. Looking around her room for something to dry him off with she noticed a couple of towels lying on the dresser. Usagi smiled. 'Rei' She thought with affection. Manipulating the energy in the room she caught the towels as the came into her hand as Gohan looked around the room eyes wide.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Usagi nodded and stood him up on the bed.  
  
"Let's get you out of those clothes and into something dry." Gohan nodded eagerly and raised his arms as Usagi stripped him of his wet shirt. Settling the towel around his shoulders so he wouldn't get any more chilled, she removed the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Moving to her dresser she pulled out a t-shirt that was too small for her and looked back at Gohan. It would still swim on him. Pulling it over his head it fell to his feet, his hands barely visible. Find a convenient piece of ribbon she tied the sleeves up. Gohan looked down at his attire and back up at her.  
  
"I feel kind if funny in this." He admitted. Usagi smiled at him kindly.  
  
"It's only for a little bit until your clothes dry." Sitting on the bed next to him she repeated her earlier question and almost immediately regretted it.  
  
"My Dad was supposed to come get me from school, but since yesterday he's been busy with something else. I waited for him a long time. No one was left at school. Then it started to rain and I ran to the park." His tear filled eyes gazed at her. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Usagi gasped and immediately threw her arms around the child.  
  
"Why do you think that? Is it because he forgot to come pick you up one day?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"It's more. He tells me that lying is wrong and that you shouldn't lie to someone you love but he lies to me!" Usagi could feel the tears falling through her shirt and willed the anger back.  
  
"Sometimes people lie to those they love to protect them."  
  
"Protect them from what?" Gohan asked sniffling.  
  
"From things they think would hurt them. Because to make hurt their loved ones would hurt them. Do you understand?"  
  
"So Daddy lies to me to protect me so I won't get hurt, 'cause when I get hurt it hurts him?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"That's right, but that doesn't make it okay to lie to someone even if they are protecting them. What does he tell you?" She felt him hug her tighter.  
  
"He says that Mommy died a long time ago, but I know she left. She didn't want me! Now what if Daddy doesn't want me either?" Usagi felt tear stand in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I'm sure it's not like that. Sometimes grown ups can't get along and they have to go away. I'm sure your daddy didn't want you to know so you wouldn't think she didn't love you. I bet your Mommy loved you very much but maybe she just couldn't be happy with your daddy."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"I know so. I also know that your Daddy loves you too." Usagi picked up one of the feathers that had fallen from her wings and wiped his eyes with it gently before putting it in his tiny hands. Gohan looked at the feather and back at her.  
  
"Would you be my angel?" Usagi repressed the shock she felt at being asked such a question feeling love for this child flood her heart and she smiled.  
  
"If you want me to I will be." Gohan nodded eagerly clutching the feather.  
  
"But what's your name?" 'And here we have the crux of the problem' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm your angel what do you think my name should be?" Gohan frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
"Mommy used to tell me stories about the angel Seraphim. She said that Seraphim was a beautiful kind angel!" Usagi smiled her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Well I can't take another angels name but what about Sera?" (AN: Pronounced Ser-ra, her nickname will be Sere.) Gohan nodded eagerly but a yawn interrupted him. "Why don't you take a nap, and I'll take you home after you wake up?" Gohan nodded as another yawn over took him and Usagi pulled back the covers. Crawling in Usagi was about to leave when she felt a tug on her shirt.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Her eyes softened and she nodded. Kicking off her shoes she slid under the covers lifting Gohan up before laying him on one of her wings. "Won't that hurt you?" He asked wide eyed.  
  
"No, it's just a slight pressure and it's more comfortable for me." Gohan accepted the answer before snuggling into her side arms wrapped around her waist, her wing around him. Soon both were asleep dreaming of sweet things.* 


	7. Passion: interlude

**Disclaimer**- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.

**Time**- AU, for both shows

**Summery**: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?

**Questions time! **

Crystal Moon Magic- You are absolutely right….I think this is in response to a few chapters back

Flamesprite- Yes, but as there are exceptions to every rule so to there are in this. Those who knew Usa/Sera before IE: Rei, Harmony, and Motoki, will be able to discern her emotions. The same is true with small children like Gohan, this is because kids seem to be able to see things clearer than most adults and it adds to the story. Besides YOU try writing a truly emotionless character *winks* 

Talysmis- Thank you for all the suggestions! I may use them yet! And this goes for everyone else who gave me ideas! *muah!*

Sombra Del Corazon- Of course you can put this on your site. What do you need from me? Oh and don't worry Mamoru will get his. *grins*

Julia- So many good points but I can't answer too many without giving stuff away. But I can answer a few. Harmony would be closer related to time. She bore the twins who would take a closer role to what is commonly thought of as 'god' seeing as how they are the ones that created life and the planets. 

**Notes**

OMG you guys are absolutely amazing!! Over 100 reviews! *dies* You have made me a happy woman! Truly! I'm **SOOOO** sorry this took so long. I was kinda stuck with this interlude and I wanted to get it done before moving on to the next chapter. And then I started having family problems and I'm sure you all know how that goes. Anyways I will start working on the next chapter immediately since I made you guys wait so long for such a short piece.

Also I want to warn you this section doesn't have much to do with what's going on in the DBZ world, not to mention it skips ahead a bit. To unconfuse you, this chapter is set most likely during or after the next chapter reason for that is the time differences between worlds. 

Also I'd like to thank everyone who pointed out I was spelling Motoki, Mokoti….*sweatdrops* It's because that's how I was saying it..

**Next! The Votes for Rei's pairing!**

**Vegeta**- 13 votes is in the lead!

**Mirai Trunks-** 8 and is in second!

**17-**5 for him

**Chaos/Motoki-** 1… This was an interesting idea someone asked for

**Last but not least! **Thanks to everyone who's reviewing currently in the lead with 6 reviews is **Angel313**, next with 5 reviews **ejgHorseLady**, with 4 we have **Skittles the sugar fairy, Maiden Genisis, Eo, and Julia**! With 3 reviews we have **Princess Kitten!** And lastly we have **Crystal**** moon dragon, Yadrianne, Phrophetess of Hearts, Darkness, ****Midnight**** Shadow Dragon, Darktenshi23** all with 2 reviews! And I love everyone else whose reviewed! Make sure to leave your email if you'd like me to send out an email notifying of a new chapter!

Now on with the show! (Remember this is in the future for DBZ world)

*Shingo Tsukino raced down stairs for breakfast slowing as he passed the guest bedroom. There was something about it, something that seemed missing. Shaking his head he continued down the stairs at a more sedate pace. Coming to the breakfast table he sat down smiling at his mother before glancing back at the stairs. He frowned. It had been bugging him this last week. He set down his fork and his parents looked up at him. "Mom," He paused. "Does it seem like something's missing?" 

"What do you mean, Honey?"

Shingo shrugged. "I don't know, it just-" He glanced again at the stairs. "It feels like someone's missing. I keep thinking that in a few moments someone's going to come racing down the stairs screaming-"

"About being late." His mother finished. "yes I keep thinking that too.  I kept thinking that something was missing but I couldn't quite put my finger on it until you said something. How strange." Her blue violet eyes looked thoughtful as she took her place at the table.  Kenji Tsuskino set down his newspaper and looked around at his family before his eyes came to rest on the empty seat across from Shingo. 

"Be sensible Ikuko, Shingo. There is nothing missing, and hasn't been, now eat your breakfast, you have school in a little while."

Ikuko nodded obediently. "Of course you're right Dear. Hurry up and finish your breakfast." Shingo nodded slowly still dubious but of course when his parents were like this it was best just to go along with whatever it was they wanted.

Shingo sighed as he waved to his parents still feeling strange.  He shook himself a bit trying to dispel the feeling but it was a futile effort. The more he tried to forget about it the more it plagued his thoughts. So deep was he buried that he jumped when a hand fell on his arm. Turning a bit to his left he spotted his friend Mika wearing an exasperated expression.

"Shingo are you even listening to me?" She asked as he stared at her face flush.

"Sorry" He mumbled as she frowned at him.

"Are you alright? You've been action kinda spacey all week."

"Yeah, just something on my mind is all."

"You keep saying that! When are you going to tell me the truth?" She huffed. He looked at her confused.

"What'd you mean? That is the truth!"

"Yeah sure it is." She responded coolly, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Look, its nothing that would interest you." He snapped getting frustrated with her.

"How do you know that?" She demanded back.

"Fine, you wanna know so bad." He ground his teeth trying to think of where to start. He sighed. "It just feels like something's missing and it's really bugging me." 

"So you lost a game or something? That's kinda a stupid reason to be spacey for a week don't you think?"

"No! It's not like that!" He insisted. "It's…" He paused trying to think of a way to put it without sounding mental. "It's almost like….like I lost a sister."

"Shingo you never had a sister to lose."

"I know!" He ground out trying to ignore his growing irritation. "But that's what it feels like." Mika studied him for a second pausing to look at his face,

"Is this about the disappearance of Sailor Moon?" Shingo blinked startled bringing his gaze up from the ground.

"No, it's closer than that. To be honest I'd completely forgotten that Sailor Moon and Mars hadn't been joining the other Senshi in battle. I hope nothing bad happened to them." He added almost as an after thought. Mika ground her teeth as he started to walk again falling back into his thoughts.

"You know what! When you get over what ever problem your having right now, come find me. Until then I don't even want to see your face!" Shingo blinked as she stormed off.

"I wonder what that was about…" He sighed again looking up at the sky. He exhaled noticing the dark clouds on the horizon. "What else is going to happen?" As if a jinx a shadow loomed over him and shoes appeared in his line of vision. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as he slowly raised his gaze.

A rough looking man grinned down at him in an all too predatory way. "Well, well, what do we have here? Shouldn't you be in school kiddy?"

Indecision tore at him. Should he try to go around the group of three or just run in the opposite direction? These guys weren't good news. Apparently they also weren't patient either. One of the thugs on the left side grabbed him by the collar pulling him a few feet into the air. Shingo gave a startled gasp and started to squirm.

"Answer th' boss's question and we might play nice kiddy." Again with the predatory grin.

"Let me go you filthy bastards!" 

"Wrong answer kiddy!" Shingo winced preparing for the slap that never came. He felt the man holding him shift stances as he let go. He scrambled to his feet quickly but stopped all motion when red caught his eye. A woman dressed in billowy black pants and a red shirt had grabbed the man's wrist. Of course this wasn't truly what caught the eye. It was her red hair with black streaks and red eyes.

"This child is under my Princess's protection." She stated coldly kicking the man in the stomach as she let go of his wrist. She turned the gaze onto the two remaining thugs. "Leave before I report you to the proper authorities."

"You ain't gots the balls, lady!" the second thug declared as he pulled out a chain and wrapped it around both hands. Unfortunately for him it caught fire before he could take more than two steps quickly eating through his hands. He dropped to the ground wreathing trying to put the fire out. The boss took a step back turning his horrified expression to the strange woman.

"What are you?" He screamed.

"I am Passion." That was all he needed to hear before turning and running headlong into a brick wall that hadn't been there. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Passion smiled kindly at Shingo. "Stay here and give the police a report. My princess and I are watching over you, Shingo." With that she disappeared in a wall of flames.*


	8. Disquiet

Disclaimer- The characters, settings, and all related terms belong to their respective owners, which coincidently is not me.

Time- AU, for both shows

Summery: She hated it, she hated them, but most of all she hated the lies; theirs and hers. The cost of her wish was her emotions, can one man bring them back or will the circle or lies continue anew?

**Votes for Rei's**** pairing!**

**Vegeta: **16

**Mirai** 11

**17: **6

**Chaos/Motoki: **6

**Notes and questions:**

First off I have to apologize for this update taking so long. I just started college in fall and then I've been rather sick. I hope you'll all forgive me!

Secondly, and you can really just ignore this if you like, but I'm enjoying this idea of Chaos/Rei, of course since I've left it up to you, my lovely reviewers so it shall stay.

**Julia: **You have an interesting idea there! I might just do that! Ah but I think I shall have to finish this one first otherwise I think I may be chased after with pikes and pick axes.

**July:** There are actually quite a few good Goku/Usagi fics out there they just happen to be buried…Night Raven has some wonderful DBZ/SM pairings. She had a few but she took everything down and is slowly putting things backup so I don't know if she put the Goku/Usa one back up. Theres another one that I don't remember who wrote it or the title (I'll have to go look for it) about Usagi following in love with Goku from history books and then (I don't remember exactly what happened) he ends up coming to her time…

**Angelkitty**If you truly would like to add my story to your site I will by no means stop you. Let me know the address and what you'll need me to do so that I can update! When I get around to it…lol Also I'm glad that you find my fiction unique, I strive to make it so. I have to break up the monotony somehow ne? I'll have to see what other surprises I can come up with for you.

I've noticed that several of you are reading my mind and have correctly guessed the pairing, however I'm not going to tell you who is right, that would ruin my lovely surprise. Aren't I evil that way? I have a feeling several of you will have to go back and reread (TT even I had to and that's saying something) Hopefully I haven't twisted facts somewhere.

**Big thank yous go to all my reviewers: Shadows nightress, Julia, Angelkitty, Lily-chan2, Serenity Komoshiro, Silver Moonlight-81, Kalinda, Eo, Crystal Moon Dragon, Nercia Genisis, Unnamed Singer, July, Princess Kitten, Jewel, Julia, Child of the Stars, jay, angel313, Lady Love, Angel of the White Moon, Choas Babe, Moon guardian, Leo Girl 45, SlyverKaze, silvermoongoddess58**

Usagi brushed Gohan's hair from his eyes as he continued to sleep peacefully. He shifted turning on his side, throwing an arm over her waist. She smiled before lifting him up and pulling her wings out from under him. He shifted again opening one eye and looking at her sleepily. Usagi moved the hair from his eyes again. "I'm just going down stairs you can go back to sleep." Gohan nodded lulled by her voice quickly falling back asleep as Usagi, now Sera stood from the bed. She stopped at the door looking back into the room before walking downstairs.

Coming into the living room Cosmos laughed out loud, the sound waking her sleeping brother. "That can't be comfortable." She told him motioning to his position. One leg was thrown over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the seat. His right arm was thrown over his forehead while his head and shoulders hung off the couch with his left arm. Chaos previously known as Motoki opened one grey eye and groaned as the sunlight poured in.

"Unlike certain people we've been trying to figure out new names. Not taking a nice leisurely walk through the rain." He said straightening.

"And did you figure anything out?"

"No." Chaos muttered looking put out. "What about you? Any inspiration come while you were out scaring the town's people?" He asked looking up at her. Cosmos gave him a smug smile.

"Actually I picked up a straggler." Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Was that wise?" Cosmos shrugged before moving to sit by her twin.

"It was a little boy, his name's Gohan Son. His father left him at school for hours on end so he went to the park. I couldn't very well just leave him." She shook her head sending the silver braid flying at her twin who squawked in outrage.

"Watch it with that thing would you! It could be used as a deadly weapon….maybe I should just cut it off." He teased.

"Do so and you'll find something missing you'll want right beside my hair." Cosmos threatened giving him a sidelong glance; the mischievous twinkle just barely visible. "Getting back on topic, he was able to see my wings." Chaos' eyes widened.

"What? But…how's that possible!"

Cosmos shrugged. "I don't know. He's sleeping up stairs right now, but we had a talk and I let him name me. He wanted Seraphim after an angel but I said I couldn't take someone else's name. So we shortened it to Sera." She winked at him. "Wanna keep the theme going?"

Chaos gave her an incredulous look. "You" He said pointing at her. "Want to name me" then at himself, "After an angel?"

Cosmos grinned and nodded. "After all in that weird western culture religion the devil was supposedly an angel first."

Chaos laughed. "I suppose your talking about Christianity." He shrugged. "Eh, if you can find something appropriate I suppose."

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while. What do you think of Apollo? It would be close to Apollyon; usually identified as the angel of death."

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the one that's said to be hideous to behold, with scales like a fish, wings like a dragon, bear's feet, and a lion's mouth?" Cosmos laughed.

"Oh come on, you know they always make things up like that. Look at the Greeks!"

He scrunched his nose. "Oh all right, like I can say no to my baby sister." The only response he got was another whack from her braid. "I suppose that means you have one for Rei as well?"

Sera nodded. "Or at least an idea… Speaking of which…where is she? I don't sense her in the house."

Chaos waved a hand. "Went out a while ago. She said she couldn't stay in the house with her mind going a million miles an hour. What are you going to do with the boy?"

"Take him home, naturally."

"And the father?" He asked quietly. Her eyes hardened. "He's only human sis…go easy on him." Sera looked at him.

"Actually he's one of your Saiyans…" Chaos gave her a startled look.

"I thought the planet was destroyed years ago." She nodded sitting down next to him.

"It was but a few seemed to have escaped. Two full blooded that I can tell." She gave a lopsided smirk. "Prince Vegeta attacked me when Rei and I arrived."

Chaos couldn't say that he was surprised but the frown that tugged his lips showed his disapproval. "I thought I taught them better than that." He rolled his eyes. "I should have made them with a little more logic. Honestly attacking someone whom they can't even sense properly. So two full blooded huh?"

Cosmos nodded. "And one half." She jerked her head up in the direction of the room where Gohan was sleeping.

"That is certainly interesting, what do you plan on doing to the father?" The glint in her eyes didn't bode well for the man.

And speaking of the man he was currently going out of his mind with worry. As he'd sped towards the school following his sons ki he came to an abrupt halt when it disappeared completely. Panic had followed but it didn't show back up. He refused to believe that his son was dead which meant that someone somehow was masking the ki. He didn't know anyone who would purposefully do this and then he remembered silver. He swore to himself. That woman, if she truly was an enemy. But how! How would she know that Gohan was his son? And so quickly?

He'd called the others as soon as he'd figured out that he wasn't going to be able to look for Gohan or the woman on his own. Hours later weary and soaked to the bone he returned home. The silence was distracting and depression weighed heavily on him. If only he hadn't forgotten, if only he'd left sooner. What ifs and what might have beens weighed heavily on him as they had never before.

Frustration bubbled up in him and he growled to the empty house. But of course it didn't respond back, nor did it bring his son to his door. Finally his emotions drained his energy and he dropped onto the couch staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Prayers whispered through barely moving lips to what ever deity would listen. He would give anything to have his son home. And then as if by some miracle the door bell rang.

He was at the door before the bell had stopped echoing. Silver filled his vision and his expression hardened. Before he had time to react however he was thrown back, hard. Shock filled him and then anger again…only he was just now discovering that he was being held on the floor…by what he had no idea only that it was strong. He pushed against the force, he'd trained in gravity 100 times that of Earth he should be able to get up and face this attack!

"It's futile to resist. You'll not be released until I allow it. Now listen up Saiyan and listen with care. I care not that my brother created your kind, nor that you are one of two full blooded left." The voice was cold, but try as he might Goku couldn't catch even a small glimpse of the woman. He shivered how was it that this woman knew so much?

"Who the hell are you?" He managed to growl out.

"That is none of _your_ concern. What is of your concern is this boy. You do _not_ leave a child alone, especially one as young as he. I do not know what you went through with your departed wife but you had better pay more attention to how you handle Gohan. You should also know that children amazing as they are, are _not_ as stupid as adults seem to think them. I would advise that you tell him the truth about his mother's disappearance before he starts drawing conclusions and then fears that you might follow."

Goku was up the second the pressure let up but the woman was gone before that. He swore glibly and then realized that his son was staring at him with wide eyes. Gasping he dropped to his knee gathering Gohan to him.

"Gohan," He breathed. "You're alright, that woman didn't hurt you?" He pulled away eyes moving quickly over Gohans body searching for any sign of injury.

Gohan stared at his father with wide eyes. "Huh? You mean the angel? Why would she hurt me?"

Goku blinked a moment. "Gohan…that woman was not an angel…" His tone was soft as if trying to humor the boy and wasn't expected it when Gohan pulled away from him.

Hands on his hips Gohan gave his father a stern look. "She is too! She has wings and everything! And she saved me!"

"Gohan…" He tried coaxingly.

"No! She listened to me and she has wings she has to be an angel and I'm not talking to you until you believe me!" With that Gohan turned his back on his father arms crossed in front on him.


End file.
